Sorbet citron
by marli-slashs fan
Summary: Suite de l'épisode 10 de la saison 2, c'est un slash évident avec le superbe pairing Janto
1. Chapter 1

Titre : "Sorbet citron"

Fanfic : Torchwood

shash : Jack/Ianto

Attention : Lemon interdit au moins de 17 ans.

Déclaration : la série Torchwood appartient à la BBC

Résumé : cette fanfic se passe directement après l'épisode 10 de la saison 2 !

Introduction :

Alors oui, vous allez me dire, c'est pas Jack ça, il ne fonctionne pas comme ça, et bien moi j'en ai raz la casquette du Jack malheureux et sur son pied d'estale, je l'ai voulu coquin et gai. J'aime imaginer le couple Janto heureux de son sort, et puis après tout c'est moi qui écrit non !

Chapitre 1

"Merde, ras le bol"

Un bruit de vaisselle cassée retentit dans le silence du hub.

Jack sursauta en entendant la voix de Ianto et le bruit, il se leva pour voir ce qu'il se passait, Ianto était devant la machine à café, le jeune homme avait les mains sur la table, il était immobile et autour de lui gisaientt des morceaux de faïence.

Il devait absolument lui changer les idées, après tout il lui devait bien ça car il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été plus compatissant à l'hôpital.

Jack s'approcha doucement et vit que les mains de Ianto étaient toutes blanches tant il les crispait sur la table, le capitaine vint se placer derrière son amant et doucement l'enlaça, en prenant le plus grand soin de ne pas marcher sur les bouts de tasses cassées.

Il prit les mains de Ianto dans les siennes et les plaqua le long du corps de celui ci, prenant soin de rester contre lui, l'apaisant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Jack savait pertinemment pourquoi son compagnon était nerveux, il avait du mal à se remettre de l'histoire des voyageurs de la nuit, Ianto n'avait pas réussi à garder la fiole qui contenaient les âmes des pauvres malheureux et seul un enfant avait pu être sauvé, cela le minait, il avait repassé le film des évènements dans sa tête et se demandait se qu'il aurait pu changer, Jack savait que cela n'était pas aussi simple et que le fait de sauver l'enfant avait été un miracle en soi.

- Il faut que tu arrêtes de te culpabiliser, tu as fait tout ton possible, tu as sauvé cet enfant et rien que pour ça tu devrais être fier

- Mais, sa sœur, ses parents...

Ianto eut la voix qui se brisa et se retourna doucement enfonçant son visage dans le cou de Jack.

- Allons, calmes toi, et puis regardes on ne va plus avoir une seule tasse dit il en souriant.

- Balai !

- Ianto se recula un peu surprit, dévisageant son capitaine comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, avait il perdu la raison.

- Pourquoi tu veux un balai ?

- On va nettoyer tout ça et puis on ira se promener, ça te dirait une promenade sur la jetée ?

Ianto sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir, c'était pas grand chose mais cette simple phrase lui mettait du baume au cœur, Jack savait exactement ce qu'il fallait dire et son regard était si doux que cela chavirait Ianto qui sourit enfin.

Les deux hommes marchaient côte à côte depuis quelques longues minutes sans se parler, leurs seules présences réciproques leurs suffisaient, il se mit doucement à bruiner et Jack dans un de ses rares moments de romantisme enroula un bras autour du bras de Ianto et le rapprocha de lui, le jeune homme leva la tête et embrassa son amant, les lèvres de Jack étaient fraiches et mouillées, Ianto pouvait sentir le gout des embruns venant de la mer et la fraicheur de l'eau de pluie, c'était comme quand on commence à lécher un sorbet au citron, c'était bon, très bon.

Jack répondit d'abord doucement puis plus sensuellement comme lui seul savait le faire, sa façon d'embrasser avait le don de laisser Ianto le souffle court, les jambes coupées. Ses grandes mains englobait presque tout le visage de son compagnon, c'était un étau délicieux, les jambes flageolantes Ianto recula et se retrouva plaqué contre le rempart de la jetée.

Jack le relâcha doucement, le laissant pantelant et rougissant.

- Sorbet citron s'exclama Jack

- Quoi ?

Le jeune gallois décidément avait du mal à suivre.

- Tu as envie d'un sorbet au citron !

- Mais comment fait tu pour savoir ce que je pense, tu me connais trop bien.

- Ça veut dire que j'ai raison ?

- Peut être, oui, bon, j'ai pensé que tes lèvres avaient le gout d'un sorbet citron, décidément je ne peux rien te cacher, tu n'aurais pas trouvé un artéfact pour lire dans ces pensées.

Ianto en arrivait à avoir des doutes et regarda Jack dans les yeux, celui eu un fou rire enfantin.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Ianto, je n'ai pas besoin d'artéfact pour lire tes pensées, je peux te lire en sentant ta peau, en embrassant tes lèvres ou en regardant tes yeux.

- Jack, tu as lu un magazine sur les relations humaines, car tu commences à me faire peur, cela ne te ressemble pas.

Ianto était de plus en plus suspicieux, mais en même temps réellement ravi.

- Rhaaa ! vous les humains, toujours à chercher la petite bête, à pinailler, toujours pleins de doutes, vous êtes épuisants.

Jack caressait tendrement l'intérieur d'un des poignet de Ianto, celui ci frémissait sous la caresse. Emportés par leur discussion ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait remarqué que la bruine avait fait place à une belle averse.

- On va finir par être trempé jusqu'aux os, rentrons, je te dépose au hub, changes toi, et je vais acheter quelque chose.

Jack fit un clin d'œil et prit la main de Ianto, une course contre la pluie s'engagea.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : "sorbet citron"

Fanfic : Torchwood

shash : Jack/Ianto

Attention : Lemon en chapitre 2 donc NC 17

Déclaration : la série Torchwood appartient à la BBC

Résumé : cette fanfic se passe directement après l'épisode 10 de la saison 2 !

Chapitre 2

Ils arrivèrent au hub essoufflés, comme convenu Ianto rentra seul laissant Jack faire sa mystérieuse course.

Le jeune homme alla directement dans la chambre de Jack pour se changer, il lui emprunta une chemise et décida de rentrer dans le lit, il frissonnait un peu et les couvertures lui semblaient accueillantes.

Il finit par s'assoupir, il fut réveillé par un contact froid, il ouvrit les yeux et passant la langue sur ces lèvres il sentit le parfum d'un sorbet citron et Jack penché sur lui.

- Jack, c'était donc ça la mystérieuse course.

- Et oui, moi aussi j'ai eu envie de cette glace et maintenant je vais pouvoir gouter un Ianto sorbet citron.

Jack entreprit de se déshabiller devant un Ianto admirateur qui regardait les habits voler à travers la pièce. Il ne conserva que son boxeur frustrant ainsi le gallois.

Il ouvrit les couvertures et s'assit sur le lit, il entreprit d'ouvrir la chemise de son amant qui le regardait faire avec plaisir, le jeune homme voulu l'aider mais Jack lui murmura à l'oreille une chose qui excita si fortement Ianto qu'il sentit une décharge électrique partir de son oreille, traversant le corps et mourir au bout de ces orteils.

- Je vais te manger, te mordiller, te sucer mais attention à aucun moment tu ne devras bouger, après tout les glaces ne participent pas, mets tes mains derrière ta nuque et laisse moi te prendre façon sorbet citron. Tu ne verras plus jamais une glace innocemment.

Ianto s'exécuta volontiers et plaça ses mains derrière sa nuque, scrutant le moindre des mouvements de son amant, chemise ouverte, offert au bon vouloir de celui-ci.

Armé d'une cuillère Jack entreprit de verser de la glace sur les lèvres de son partenaire, léchant le sorbet à peine versé, Ianto gémit et ferma les yeux, comment rester concentré, fou, il allait devenir fou de désir, il sentait le froid de la glace puis le chaud de la bouche, de la langue et du souffle de Jack, puis vient le tour du cou, léché, mordillé, on aurait cru un vampire s'apprêtant à mordre sa proie, Ianto avait les doigts crispés sous l'oreiller, gémissant de plaisir, les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites.

Jack s'attaqua ensuite au torse de son amant, Ianto avait le souffle court et sa cage thoracique se soulevait doucement, creusant un lit naturel aux creux de ses abdos.

Le capitaine mit quelques cuillères de sorbet dans cette coupe improvisé et commença à laper, à aspirer pendant que d'une main experte il caressait les mamelons tendus de Ianto qui gémissait de plus en plus.

Puis il n'y eu plus rien, Ianto ouvrit les yeux et vit Jack qui enlevait son boxer libérant son sexe tendu, gorgé de sang et de désir, il déglutit, regardant ce sexe dressé et n'ayant qu'une seule envie y toucher.

Jack sourit quand il vit que son amant fixait son sexe avidement, il se mit à genoux au bout du lit et enleva le boxer de Ianto dont le sexe qui surgit dressé, libéré de sa cage de coton.

Jack reprit la pot de sorbet et avec le doigt appliqua de la glace sur le sexe de son partenaire qui émit un peu cri.

Ianto essaya de se redresser mais Jack lui fit non de la tête, c'était une torture, une douce torture et le capitaine en connaissait un rayon, il savait quand être doux ou brutal, quand suspendre un geste ou a contraire mettre les sens de son partenaire en feu, et Ianto était en feu, cela le consumait de l'intérieur.

Jack le regarda dans les yeux, puis il s'empara du sexe du gallois et inclina la tête, prenant le membre dans la bouche, suçant et léchant le gland, Ianto se sentait prêt à exploser dans la bouche de son partenaire, il gémissait son nom encore et encore, que c'était bon, Jack s'arreta au grand mécontentement de Ianto qui grogna.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes, recommences s'il te plait.

Jack remonta doucement vers Ianto et l'embrassa, mélange de salives, de glace et d'odeurs masculines, son baiser était fort et puissant, il lui prit les mains qui etaient sagement restés derrière sa tête et les embrassa, délicatement, des baisers furtifs sur les poignets, au creux de la paume, c'etait tendre et cela permettait surtout à Ianto de reprendre son souffle et de faire tomber la pression.

Jack le fit se retourner et vida le pot de glace sur son dos, en fait c'etait plus du sorbet fondu mais c'était toujours aussi froid, Ianto se cabra et cria encore, décidément il lui semblait qu'il ne faisait que crier et gemir, mais il adorait ça, il sentait son amant derrière lui, sa puissance, sa langue dans le creux des riens, son sexe durcit qui frottait contre sa cuisse, son esprit s'emballa, la tête lui tournait presque.

Il gémit quand il sentit un doigt, puis deux dans son intimité, Jack attaquait sur deux fronts, baisers et doigté, le gallois ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, les sens en éveil, en ébullition. Les doigts experts du capitaine lui caressait la prostate, puis il retira ces doigts et doucement pénétra son partenaire jusqu'à la moitié de sa longueur puis d'un coup sec le pénétra jusqu'au bout, Ianto se mit à hurler son désir, son envie d'être possédé, d'être aimer par cet homme qui comptait plus que tout pour lui.

Lui qui etait un être si réservé d'habitude disait des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais dit en d'autres circonstances.

- Prends moi plus fort, baises moi, plus vite, fais moi jouir, ne t'arrêtes pas...

Jack s'empara du sexe de Ianto pendant qu'il le pénétrait, doucement, puis avec brutalité, il malaxait, caressait, pénétrait, ils jouïrent tous les deux en même temps, criant leur amour l'un pour l'autre.

Epilogue

Blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre ils étaient bien, au chaud, heureux, Ianto tourna son visage vers Jack qui souriait.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ?

- Rien, sinon que je viens de me rappeler que finalement je n'aime pas tellement le sorbet citron.

- Mais alors il fallait prendre autre chose

- cela sera pour une prochaine fois, oui, une prochaine fois je voudrais essayer un Ianto pistache.

Les deux hommes rirent, et Jack se dit qu'il avait réussi, pour un temps Ianto avait oublié sa peine et lui avait oublié son mal de vivre et il se dit que finalement c'était pas mal le sorbet citron.

j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.


End file.
